Double Cross
by weldolet
Summary: A frantic phone call and a blast from the past leads the team into a desperate chase to find one of their own.
1. Instinct

**Double Cross**

**Chapter 1 Instinct**

"_I'm scared!"_

The little girl's terrified whisper reverberated in his ears as he pressed the gas even harder and switched lanes yet again, desperately manoeuvring his way through the mid morning traffic of Honolulu.

"_I'm coming Gracie, just hang in there kiddo. Five minutes and I'll be there"_

Her call had come in just as he'd left the Governor's Office and he'd glanced at the unknown number quizzically, tempted to ignore it and get on with the work load he'd just been handed. But instinctively he knew he should answer and thumbed the key whilst he got into his truck.

"McGarrett"

He had to strain to hear the rapid breaths and soft whimpers on the other end. He knew it was a child.

"Who is this?" he pressed whilst he froze so that he could concentrate on the caller, half seated in the cab of his truck, key poised over the ignition but not engaged yet.

"Uncle Steve!" Despite the whisper he recognised her at once and knew immediately that it was serious. Key in ignition and engine turned, door slammed shut and he flicked his flashing lights on.

"Gracie what's wrong? Where's Danno?"

His reply was the sound of soft sobbing almost drowned out by the pounding of his heart as his fear for his partner and his child escalated.

"Where are you Gracie?"

"Daddy told me to hide."

He was out of the parking zone by now and on instinct he headed for Danny's place, his mind playing out scenarios, none of which were pleasant.

"Do you know where you are?"

"At Daddy's. They're shouting."

He forced himself not to bombard the traumatised little girl with the questions that were going round his head. How many? Were they armed? Did they force entry? In the end it didn't really matter. His partner was in danger and he was facing it alone.

"OK sweetie I'm coming right now."

"I'm scared"

"I know Grace. But its gonna be OK_."_ He desperately hoped that he wasn't lying to her.

"They're hurting him! What should I do?" her whispers were frantic and he swallowed hard to quell his own sense of panic that he would not get there in time for his partner and that the little girl would break her cover.

_Danny!_

"Stay there Grace, don't move! Stay hidden until I get there! Please don't do anything! Just hang on!" his urgent tones betrayed his desperation to ensure that she stayed hidden and away from harm.

"Hurry Uncle Steve, I want my Daddy to be OK, please hurry."

"Grace I promise you I'm coming as fast as I can. I am going to go and call for help OK, stay on the phone, and don't hang up. I'll be back in a minute. Please don't move OK?"

"OK"

"Good girl" he thumbed his phone as he switched lane again, ignoring the honking horns of irate drivers he had just cut up. Speed dialling Kono he waited impatiently, glancing over his shoulder before switching lanes again, oncoming traffic splitting to either side at his onslaught.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he gritted his teeth as he ran a red, barely missing the delivery van to his right as it screeched to a halt.

"Kono"

"Get SWAT to Danny's place now!"

"On it!" Kono knew enough by now that the questions had to wait and she jumped to his command.

Chin's questioning voice came over the line.

"Steve?"

"Grace is on the phone, says Danny's in trouble; she's hiding. I gotta go"

"We're on our way Brah!"

He switched back to Grace.

"Hey Gracie, you there?"

He strained to hear, but this time there were no soft breaths or whimpers and his heart sank.

"Gracie?"

Dammit! He thumped the steering wheel in frustration and pressed on.

"_I'm scared"_

_Me too sweetie!_

-h5o-

It took three minutes and forty five seconds to reach Danny's apartment. Steve McGarrett drew his weapon, pointed it downwards and hurried towards the half open door of his partner's ground floor apartment. His eyes scanned his surroundings; ears straining for any sounds within, but all appeared to be calm. Glancing into the doorway he raised his gun and trained it into the room, his experienced eyes taking in the signs of struggle even as he checked each nook and possible hiding place for any indication of where Danny might be. In the distance he heard the sound of approaching sirens and knew that help was on its way, but he dreaded that it was all too little too late for his friend.

He slid along the hallway towards the bedroom and bathroom areas noting the blood on the side table and the smashed photograph frame as he passed. There was no sign of the Detective from Jersey anywhere in the small apartment. The wardrobe door was open revealing a cellphone encased in a green cover lying on the bottom shelf, Hannah Montana stickers prominent on the back. He picked it up and noted that there was still a call in progress and it was his number. A flash of metal under the bed caught his eye and he knelt down to look closer. It was Danny Williams' badge.

Standing up he rubbed his face then scrubbed his hands through his hair, then he turned and strode purposefully out of the room.

-h5o-

Kono Kalakaua got out of her car and regarded the scene with grim determination. Three squad cars were skewed in the lot in front of the door to Danny's apartment, but she noted that the officers appeared to be too relaxed to be involved in any form of conflict. One was on the radio, one stood at the door of the apartment building; two were talking to bystanders, taking notes. Unsure if this was a good thing or not, she exchanged a glance with her cousin and partner Chin Ho Kelly who shrugged slightly, his expression revealing nothing.

They walked over as their boss emerged from the apartment, giving instructions to the last officer. The expression he wore was granite; as if a hard mask had come down to conceal any emotions that might distract him from his purpose. Kono's heart sank as she waited. It meant only one thing, Danny was missing.

"I want crime scene guys here ASAP! Every print, hair follicle, blood sample, anything. I want it yesterday understand?"

"Yessir!" and the policeman jumped to it, experienced with dealing with the leader of the 5-0 task force. Besides, one of their own had been taken, every HPD officer would be committed to this case.

"Boss!" Chin Ho looked around him. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know! Place is a wreck. There's blood, don't know if its Danny's or not."

"Any sign of Grace?" Kono's lovely features were scrunched into a frown as she thought about their friend's daughter and what she might have gone through.

McGarrett shook his head.

"She said that Danny told her to hide. I found her cell in the wardrobe. I don't know if they got to her or not!"

"Did she say how many?" Chin asked.

Steve shook his head, eyes surveying the doorway and the ground in front of it. Chin looked through the door and made his way inside to survey the scene, whilst Kono observed her boss in action as he frowned, peering at the sparse lawn that passed for a garden area, searching for clues that might tell him who, why and how many. Recent rain had made the ground muddy and there were plenty of footprints, but on the whole they were indistinguishable.

"I make two, maybe three of them. Danny's in the middle of them. I can't get a clear print of his shoes. They were walking here."

He followed the tracks towards the parking lot eyes scrutinising the ground and stopped suddenly and beckoned her over.

"Look, he's struggling here. He fought them."

"Why would he co-operate with them up until here and then decide to fight?" Kono was confused.

Steve shook his head. He bent down and placed his hand beside one that went off in a different direction. His hand was bigger than the imprint.

"No," he said "He was protecting Grace! I think she might have got away" and he looked over in the direction of the little footprints and tracked them with his eyes.

Kono followed his gaze and saw that they went off to the left towards the street. Steve motioned for her to stay behind and he made his way slowly, carefully checking the ground for signs of the little girl's flight and any pursuit that she may have had. The soft ground gave way to the concrete pavement of the sidewalk, but her wet footprints were still visible although fading with every step. Twenty yards and they had all but disappeared. He stopped at an alleyway entrance and looked around him trying to pinpoint a hiding place.

"C'mon Gracie, where are you?" he wondered. She couldn't have gotten far, she knew help was coming. Where was she?

The sound would have been drowned out by traffic if there hadn't been a lull just at that moment. A rustle of cloth against a wall perhaps, or the slip of a sneaker on gravel, but it was enough to make him spin round and peer down the alley.

"Gracie?" he called gently. "Is that you?"

He walked tentatively towards the source of the sound, listening intently for any more noises.

"It's OK Grace, it's me, Steve. You're safe now."

He sighed with relief when he saw her brown eyes peering tentatively out from between two dumpsters and approached her swiftly, crouching down until he was level with her. He noted her dishevelled appearance and the tracks of dried tears that streaked down her face, her eyes almost fully black as she gazed at him.

"C'mon Gracie" he stretched out his arms and she melted into his embrace. "I'm taking you to mommy OK?"

"I want Danno" she sobbed into his shoulder. "They took him away, he didn't want to go, and he told me to run away."

"Shhh, its OK sweetie. It's going to be OK, I promise. We're going to find Danno."

He lifted her up and carried her back towards her father's apartment building and the waiting Kono.

"Thank God!" she whispered and she rubbed Grace's arm gently.

"I'm taking her home, I'll find out what I can," he said as he opened the passenger side door and strapped Grace in to the front seat. "I think she'll be able to tell us more if she's with her mom."

"HPD have spoken to witnesses who saw what happened. There were three, all asian with tats. Looks like a gang. We got a make and model of the car with a partial plate, I'll run it and see if we get any hits. I'll co-ordinate evidence as it comes in too."

"Run through any recent threat assessments too that we might have overlooked of missed. Anyone who's been released recently that made threats to Danny."

"It's a big list Brah"

Steve nodded as he glanced into the car at his small passenger. She had curled up on the front seat, hugging her knees.

"Kono," he said quietly, "I need to know what blood type it is in there."

Kono swallowed as she nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. She too hoped that the blood was from one of the attackers and not their team mate.

"We'll find him Grace," Kono said, as much to reassure herself as the little girl, whose face hadn't looked up throughout the exchange. Grace had flinched at her words but otherwise did not acknowledge her. She looked over as Chin approached them, relief evident in his expressive eyes when he saw that Grace had been found.

"I searched the whole apartment. Danny's cell phone is missing, I'll run a trace." He looked at Grace and smiled sadly at her. "Hey Kiddo. I'm glad you're safe. Your Dad will be too." Grace looked at him with haunted eyes then back up at Steve who galvanised into action.

"We'll find Danny! I don't care what it takes, we'll tear this island apart if we have to but we will find him. C'mon Grace, let's go see your mom."

And at that, Steve drove off, leaving what was left of his team behind, all of them at a loss as they tried to work out what could possibly have happened to Danny Williams at eleven am on a Wednesday morning in Honolulu.


	2. Interests Served

**Double Cross**

**Chapter 2 Interests Served**

Rachel Edwards drummed her fingers along the side of her cellphone in irritation. Still no reply from Danny. He was late bringing Grace home again and he knew fine well that she had a tennis lesson this morning. She wouldn't put it past him to be doing this deliberately to annoy her. Actually no, that's not true. He would do it to annoy Stan, her feelings on the subject were an unintentional consequence.

Sighing she crossed the tiled hallway of her lovely home and decided to make a cup of tea while she waited. The tea here was nothing like what you get back home, but she had finally found a blend that she felt suited the water here. As the kettle boiled her phone signalled a text and she pounced on it when she saw Danny's number flash on the screen and opened it.

"Oh my God!" she breathed and covered her mouth in panic. She ran out of the kitchen yelling for her husband.

-h5o-

Steve McGarrett's cellphone rang as he approached the Edwards street. He glanced over at his small passenger, who had said nothing during the entire journey, despite his attempts to get her to tell him something, anything about what had happened before he answered the call.

"Steve! Its Rachel Edwards" her voice sounded panicked. "Something terrible has happened to Danny and I don't know where Grace is!"

Ignoring his initial surprise he rushed to calm her.

"Rachel, Grace is with me. She's OK. A little shaken up maybe, but she's OK."

"Oh thank God! Where are you? And what about Danny?" her words rolled over each other in a rush, almost masking her normally self assured clipped accent.

"We're two minutes away, have the gates opened. I'll see you then OK?"

The gates were opened ready for their arrival and Rachel and Stan were waiting anxiously. Before Steve had turned off the ignition Rachel had Grace's door opened and had pulled her daughter to her, Stan hovering just beside her. Grace in turn wrapped her arms around her neck and let the floodgates open as the relief of being in the safety of her mother's embrace hit her full force. Steve watched the scene with mixed feelings; immense relief at seeing them reunited mixed with the ever increasing anxiety that Danny did not have time for this and he needed information from Grace straight away.

_Look SuperSeal she's a little kid who's just been witness to a violent act. You go all Schwarzenegger on her and chances are that you'll get nothing from her. Besides that's my daughter you're dealing with, I'll be checking later how gently you handle her at this precise moment so tread lightly my friend!_

Recognising the inner Danny Williams voice he approached Rachel who was hushing her daughter trying to calm her down.

"How did you know about Danny?" he asked as she smoothed Grace's hair and rocked her gently.

She nodded over to Stan who handed over Rachel's cellphone.

"Last message from Danny" he said.

Steve thumbed open the message and his heart turned to stone. The photo clearly showed a shaken Danny Williams with a grimly defiant expression on his face, staring up at the muzzle of a semi automatic pistol which was aimed at his forehead. He forwarded the message to his own cell then handed it back to the tall businessman.

"When did you get this?" his tone was hard and Grace stopped crying suddenly and lifted her head, he turned the phone so she couldn't see the picture.

"About a minute before I called you." Rachel replied clearly shaken from the morning's events. "Steve what's happened?"

"I don't know yet. This all happened within the last hour. If it hadn't been for Gracie we wouldn't even know about it at all. You were really brave Grace you know that?"

Grace Williams seemed to come to a decision and she took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Daddy told me to hide in the bedroom," she replied, her words broken with little sobs from her crying. "I didn't want to. But he said that I had to do it for him because there were bad guys outside the door."

"Did you see the bad guys Grace?" Steve asked gently.

"Not at first but I did after. I'm sorry that I left the closet Uncle Steve but the man heard me and told me to come out and I was too scared to not do it."

"It's OK sweetheart" Rachel soothed.

"Grace did you hear what Danno and the men were talking about?"

"Something about crossing. Yes that's it crossing double I think. But Daddy seemed to be confused; he kept saying he didn't know what they were talking about. They said that Daddy had to go with them. But he said he wasn't going with them and that they should leave before they got into real trouble. But they laughed. I didn't hear much else because I was trying to call you and their voices got really angry and they were all shouting." Rachel hugged her harder as she became more agitated.

"Steve can't this wait?" she asked, even though from her own experience as Danny's wife she already knew the answer. In cases like these every second counted and Danny would be depending on this information.

"I'm sorry Grace," Steve replied although he was looking at Rachel. "But I really need you to tell me everything you remember OK? Anything at all will help Danno."

The little girl looked up at him and nodded courageously.

"The man told me to come out and I did, he was really scary. He had a big beetle thing painted on his face and a stud through his lip. He took me into the sitting room." Her eyes filled with tears again as she recalled the most stressful part of her adventure but her need to help her father bolstered her resolve and she continued on, gaining momentum as she told her story. "Two men who looked all weird with drawings on their faces and studs in their eyebrows, well they were holding Daddy down and they wouldn't let me go to him. One of the men had blood all over him coming out of his nose. But Daddy stopped fighting them then and said he would go with them but they had to let me go, but they said no I would come too so that Daddy would behave. The man holding me said that we would all walk out together and he held my arm. Daddy looked at me and said I was to be brave and I had to remember what he had taught me and that he loved me, so I knew what he wanted me to do. I didn't want to leave him but then he tripped one of them up and punched the man who had me. Then he said run Grace, run as fast as you can and I did. I ran and ran. Then I hid and I couldn't see Daddy anymore. Then Uncle Steve found me."

"Grace, you were so brave, just like Danno. Do you think you could recognise these bad men again?"

She looked at Steve for a moment then nodded. Somewhere deep inside Steve knew that Danny Williams approved.

-h5o-

"How's Grace holding up?" Chin asked as Steve entered the 5-0 offices.

"She's amazing!" he replied "Goes through hell this morning and comes through for us just so it can help her father. You know how she had my number in her phone? She took it from Danny's cellphone without him knowing so that she could call me to organise his birthday next month. Danny and Rachel raised a good kid."

"She gave good descriptions too; they tie in with the eye witness accounts. Think we might have narrowed down our suspect list."

Steve looked up at the central big screen while Chin threw a series of images up. There were twelve images on the screen, all Asian with distinctive facial tattoos.

"It's the face paint that gives it away." Chin declared.

"No kidding" muttered Steve as he scanned the rap sheet information. "None of these guys are connected to any busts that Danny did though."

"That's true, but three of them did grow up together in the same neighbourhood," and Chin highlighted three of the images showing men in their late twenties, each with facial artwork or jewellery adorning their features. "Each of them has a rap sheet for possession, armed robbery, GBH. They've been known to hire out their services to anyone who needs a problem fixed, no questions asked."

"What like kidnapping a cop? Seems a bit extreme even for these guys."

Chin shrugged in reply just as Kono strode into the room from her office.

"OK lab confirms that the blood type is not the same as Danny's so it looks like Grace was right about our perp being wounded. I ran the partial plate and got a hit but it was reported stolen yesterday morning from a supermarket. I ran a trace on Danny's cell but no luck, it's been switched off. I've set it to keep trying you never know we might get a hit."

"I don't understand why they sent that image to Rachel." Chin mused.

"I don't think it's anything they are doing to her. It's Danny their tormenting." Steve replied grimly. "Rachel told me she'd tried to call him several times this morning before she got that image. This is their way of keeping Danny down. Using his cellphone too, it all adds to the psychological hold they are trying to get over him. These guys know what they are doing."

"He probably doesn't even know that Grace is safe" said Kono softly. "That must be killing him."

Steve thought back to Rachels parting words to him that morning,

"_Please tell me he's still alive Steve."_

"_He's alive Rachel. I won't consider any other possibility! And neither should you!"_

"We got addresses on these guys?" Steve indicated the trio on the smart board.

"Yes – towards the North Shore. You think they'd be stupid enough to keep Danny there?"

"Lets go pay them a visit and find out!" Steve was glad at last to have something constructive to do and was itching to get out there actually looking for Danny.

"Not so fast Commander!"

Steve turned sharply at the voice of the FBI agent who entered boldly into the room, flanked by two others in their trademark suits.

"Kipton! What the hell are you doing here?"

FBI Special Agent Edward Kipton held up a cellphone displaying the all too familiar image of Danny Williams that was already burned into his consciousness.

"I know what's happened to your partner and I know why. Matthew Williams is the reason he was taken this morning."

"What? Danny hasn't heard from his brother since he left Hawaii."

"Williams turned State's Evidence against Pedro Fuentes; he turned himself in two months ago."

"Really! Two months ago." Steve could not believe his ears. He glared menacingly at the Agent, stance wide and arms folded whilst his colleagues watched the events unfold in amazement.

"Yes Commander." Kipton continued beginning to look uncomfortable. "He is due to go to court next month and testify in return for leniency. His testimony will allow us to put away someone we've been after for years and hopefully expose and interrupt a supply route for Class A drug running from Columbia."

The hapless Federal Agent might well have said nothing for all McGarrett actually heard.

"You've had him in custody for two months, and you never informed his family."

"Look McGarrett the last time his brother was involved the deal went sour and we lost him. It served our interest better to keep it quiet and Matthew was not allowed any contact with his family. It's regrettable but - "

Steve McGarrett could take no more of this and in three strides he had Kipton by his shirt front, his face mere inches away. Chin Ho Kelly raised his hands towards the other FBI Agents who had stepped forward to intervene.

"Regrettable? I ought to punch you in the mouth you son of a bitch! You don't think his family had a right to know? Does it serve your interest to put the life of a little girl in danger? Does it serve your interest to have Danny Williams turn up dead and have your witness clam up totally when he finds out? Tell me something, does Matthew even know that they have his brother?"

Kipton's uncomfortable gaze was all the reply he needed.

"Unbelievable!" he released him and took three steps away then turned back again.

"Tell me you've put protection details on the Williams family!"

"There is now" was the quiet reply. Kipton knew he had messed this one up and did not like who he had to answer to in Hawaii, but then he did not make the rules here.

"Where is Matthew Williams?" Chin asked in his usual calm manner.

Kipton sighed before answering.

"He's in protective custody in a safe house somewhere on the island. I'm not saying where."

Steve McGarrett snorted in derision.

"You think he's safe huh? Listen, Fuentes has done more than send a message to you and Danny's brother. They took Danny in the middle of the morning. They wanted us to know who it was that took him. They are laughing at you right now. They are telling you that they can get to whoever they want. Danny's a cop! A damn good one! But they knew enough about him to know when to take him. If anything happens to any of Danny's family, if he gets hurt or killed over this, I'll – "

"Boss!"

Steve stopped his tirade before he said something he might have cause to regret and he turned towards Kono, who had been busy during the entire exchange.

"Pedro Fuentes is in Honolulu. He arrived two days ago."

McGarrett glared at Kipton. "You know where he is."

"Yes we do, we have a constant tail on him in case he skips bail."

"Why is he here in Hawaii?" he growled. When Kipton didn't answer he decided to do it for him.

"He knew Matthew Williams was here, and he knew how to get to him through Danny. That means you've got a mole. And I think you knew about it and you are trying to draw them out! Tell me something – you get a kick out of playing with people's lives like this?"

"You don't understand – " Kipton was interrupted again by an irate Steve McGarrett.

"I understand perfectly. You screwed up. Matthew Williams is under your protection and you have failed him and his family. We are going to pay Fuentes a visit right now! Let's go."

"Hold on McGarrett. That's not how we do things!"

"Listen to me, that's my partner he's got. Full immunity remember? On my island we do it my way! If you want to have any say in this matter, suggest you start helping me. Cos you sure as hell ain't gonna stop me!"

_Attaboy Steven!_

_I'm coming Danny!_


	3. States Evidence Turns

Thank-you for all the lovely reviews so far. I really appreciate them and am glad to see that my story is being enjoyed. I hope I am getting the characters right! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Chapter 3 - States Evidence Turns**

"Five-O open up!"

"Federal Agents!"

McGarrett spared an irritated glance at the FBI Agent who returned it with a baleful one of his own before kicking down the door to the luxurious villa that according to Kipton housed Pedro Fuentes. It was the same one that Matthew Williams had visited all those months ago.

"Hey!" the Colombian man was standing in the hallway, his arms held out wide at the onslaught of the officers through his broken front door. "I hope you have a warrant Special Agent Kipton!"

McGarrett was in his face before the Agent could reply and he lifted up his phone, showing him the picture of Danny.

"This is all the warrant I need on this island! Where is he?"

The dark eyed man fixed him with a cold stare whilst Chin stood behind him, blocking off any form of retreat and Kono and the other Agents searched the house.

"How would I know? I don't know who he is." he said coldly.

"His name is Danny Williams. You had him kidnapped this morning."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just taking a quiet vacation before my so called indictment. For now I am still allowed to do this until your justice system tries to take away my freedom." His voice was smug now and Steve itched to wipe the sneer from the man's face.

"Really? A vacation! You swim with the dolphins? Catch some surf maybe? Meet up with any locals perhaps? Maybe they had interesting tattoos and interesting jewellery to show you." McGarrett was nose to nose with him now, but he only returned the cold glare.

Kono returned and addressed McGarrett, pointedly ignoring their captive.

"House is clear Boss. No sign that Danny was ever here."

McGarrett continued to play the staring game with the man until the Colombian's eyes finally shifted to the side, then acknowledged the Federal Agent with a nod.

"Let's take him in" he said.

"On what grounds?" Kipton asked, not endearing himself to Steve whatsoever.

"Because I said so!"

Chin Ho grabbed Fuentes by the shoulders and shoved him towards the broken door.

"Taking me in might not be in your interest."

Steve was back in his face in an instant.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, I have a meeting scheduled for this afternoon. If I don't turn up, my friend might get concerned for my wellbeing. I cannot account for his actions in that regard!"

"Do not threaten me!" McGarrett pointed his finger at Fuentes chest.

"It is not a threat - "

He was not given the chance to finish before he found his arm twisted behind his back and his face was pressed against the glass top of a nearby table.

"Listen to me. That man you took this morning, the brother of the man whose testimony can fatally damage your cartel, is a cop. He's a damn good one. If anything happens to him I will personally see to it that you never live your life in peace again! I will stalk you, follow your every move and I will hunt you down. You won't be able to take a leak without me knowing about it. Now that is not a threat – it's a promise."

"McGarrett! Let him go! We got nothing here."

Steve McGarrett hated to think that Edward Kipton was right. He wanted so badly to wipe the self-satisfied smile off Fuentes face. His jaw taut with tension he lingered for a moment longer before releasing him and turning on his heel.

"Let's get out of here. We got other leads to follow."

"I hope you find your friend! It's the not knowing that is the worst."

Steve stopped and turned to regard the smiling features for a minute. Fuentes could not resist taunting him further.

"I hope that when you find him he is in one piece."

Chin recognised the warning signs as he walked past his team leader; the clenched fist and the face that screamed revenge in every aspect.

"Don't!" he hissed in his ear. "He knows he's pressing your buttons and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Don't give him the satisfaction. Think about what Danny would say to you right now."

"C'mon Boss" urged Kono. "We'll get these guys."

They drove off in the direction of the North Shore on the hunt for a lead to the gang that took Danny. Whilst Kipton arranged further surveillance on Fuentes, Chin called some contacts and Kono checked on the status of Danny's mobile, Steve drove in silence and thought about what Chin had said.

_You my friend do not have a single scrap of evidence that in any way shape or form ties that moron to the whack jobs that jumped me this morning. Whack jobs that incidentally threatened my little girl. Now considering that I would have beat this jerk into a pulp by now for merely suspecting that he was remotely connected with what happened to Grace this morning you would also have to bear in mind that it is my right as a father to act irrationally when she is in danger. That however would not get me, the one who is in big trouble, out of the trouble that I am in. Also you might consider that I'm a voice in your head and not the real Danny who likely as not has no possible idea of why I have been snatched nor that it is connected in any way to my dumbass baby brother. Ergo, at least consider the possibility that I might need you to think like me – a real honest to goodness cop – and not like you - Rambo on speed._

_OK Danny. I'll do my best. But if they kill you all bets are off. I will not hold back you understand?_

_Music to my ears babe._

-h5o-

He glanced around him as he picked up the device that he had found. He couldn't believe that Price had been so lax, but knew that he had to take advantage. He dialled the number from memory. He should remember it, he had dialled it every day since that night,just never quite managed to push the connect button. This time there was no hesitation.

"This is Detective Danny Williams, please leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Danny! It's Mattie, I don't know how long I've got with this phone, please call back straight away. Please big brother, I really need you."

He hung up and sat down on the couch to wait, hoping that his protection detail would give him some time alone for a while and that Price wouldn't miss his phone. Time enough for Danny to call him back.

It didn't take long before the phone chimed and he looked at the incoming text. It was a photo of his brother and it came with instructions.

"Oh God, Danny! What have I done?"

He had to get out of here.

He had to save his brother.

-h5o-

As Chin Ho Kelly completed his call, Kono Kalakuaua could not hide the look of triumph on her lovely features. She nudged her cousin in the back seat of Steve's truck and showed him her tablet trying not to reveal anything to Kipton who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

He smiled in return and nodded. He raised his eyebrows at her in question? "_Did you get a fi_x?"

She shook her head "_not yet_!" but showed him the number that had contacted him and started a search. It would take a while, but she would track down who had tried to contact Danny and actually connected. And if Danny's phone was still on she might get lucky and be able to find out where it was.

"Steve," Chin started. "Kamekona gave me a contact up here that might have done some fancy tattoo work if you know what I mean."

"Let's check it out!"

-h5o-

Anyone who didn't know Danny Williams might think that he scared easily. OK he didn't like to take unnecessary risks with his life or anyone else's for that matter. He accepted that wearing of personal protective equipment was an essential part of his job. He didn't enjoy high speed car chases through the streets, lanes, alleyways and dirt trails on the island. He believed that diplomacy was a far better means to arrive at conflict resolution than violence. And he vocalised those beliefs loudly and repeatedly every time they were challenged in the course of his job, which in the case of working with Steve McGarrett was hourly.

But he never backed down, and he always stood resolutely with his partner and his team, because there was a difference between a healthy rational concern for ones welfare and a fear that paralyses you from action that might protect your team, or just plain get the job done.

So despite very noisy evidence to the contrary, those who knew Danny Williams well also knew that he did not scare easily.

Right now, he had never been so scared in his life.

He sat in the room, blindfolded, no way of escape, hands zip tied behind his back, legs tied to the chair he sat on. Other than a bit of roughing up, they hadn't really hurt him much. And since the altercation in his apartment they hadn't spoken to him at all just checked on him silently every half hour or so. Once when they entered the room they made a show of putting a gun on his face and taking his picture then sending it to Rachel, making sure that he saw they were using his phone and that she had been trying to call him. Of course she would have been looking for Grace.

_God! Grace!_

His amplified sense of hearing thought that he heard sirens drawing close and he had dared to hope that rescue was coming. But that hope proved to be unfounded and although he strained to hear any sign of rescue there was nothing. Then he heard them laughing outside.

He had no idea what they wanted. He had given up asking them, recognising them for the grunts that they were. He'd need to speak to the organ grinder not the monkeys.

He cringed as his heart lurched in his throat.

_Monkey where are you?_

He knew that Steve McGarrett would be tearing up the island looking for him. It was just a small matter of time and all he had to do was survive until Steve found him. He could do that.

But all he could think about was his little girl, and how the last time he saw her she was running as fast as she could away from the men who were trying to take them away. He had fought them hard, but in the end they had put a gun to his head and he had no choice but to go with them. They had blindfolded him and now here he was.

He was terrified.

His little girl might be lost and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The fear in her eyes when she had been taken into the living room and saw him was etched on his brain forever and he could not shake the image away.

_Please be safe. Please find her Steve. Keep her safe._

"_I'll find her Danno. I promise!"_

The door opened and someone new walked in and removed his blindfold. Suddenly it all made sense.

Now Danny Williams was not only scared for his daughter, but for his brother too.


	4. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!

**Hello, thanks again for the kind reviews and the alerts. I truly appreciate them.**

**Chapter 4 WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?**

Kelvin Tang could be forgiven for not reading the warning signs. Dealing with the authorities was a well-known game. The cops turn up and press him hard for info on his clients. He says he knows nothing. They say he does. They ping pong for a while, then depending on who the mark is he either gives snippets of intelligence or denies everything. Sometimes he gets an undesirable off his case and the cops go away and don't bother him for a while, and sometimes he clams up and the cops still leave eventually. In any case, they never have anything to pin on him.

This 5-O haole clearly did not know the rules.

That was the fleeting thought that flashed through his mind as he found himself face down in a pool of his own tattoo ink.

"Tell me where to find these men!" the voice hissed in his ear, full of menace.

"You can't do this! I know my rights!" he bravely ground out through gritted teeth, as his face mashed further into the table.

McGarrett rolled his eyes in frustration and hauled Kelvin upright, launching him over to the other side of his tattoo studio. Chin Ho and Kono watched impassively, whilst Kipton shifted nervously at the clear violation of procedure and protocol.

"Tell you what! How'd you like a new tattoo?"

Chin Ho took his cue and picked up the tattoo gun complete with fresh needle, handing it over to his boss.

"You wouldn't!" Kelvin gasped. He considered himself to be an artist, and did not want the intricate design on his forehead to be touched by any amateur. This was his idea of pure torture.

McGarrett smiled and flicked the switch, bringing the needle closer into Kelvin's line of sight and he cringed.

"They had a job! Said it was a good earner!" he yelled out.

"Where?"

"I don't know!"

The needle twitched as the gun buzzed in eager anticipation.

"It was some Colombian guy. They'd get more work if they did good!"

"What was the work?"

"I don't know! Knowing them it was scaring someone off. That's what they do! "

"This is more than threatening some poor schmuck for a loan shark Kelvin," growled Chin. "You better tell us what you know or you'll be in the frame for kidnapping a cop!"

"What? No! I don't know anything about that I swear!"

"What do you know?" Chin persisted, knowing that their man was breaking.

"All I know is that they said that they were to rent some place up in Kahala and lay low there for a while. That's it I swear!"

The three remaining law enforcement officers all looked at each other whilst Steve McGarret rubbed tattoo ink further into the hapless tattooist's face.

"Might want to wash that off!" he growled and he turned swiftly and left, the others hot on his heels.

"Fuentes is in Kahala!" breathed Kono somewhat unnecessarily.

"Which means that Danny is likely to be up there," he acknowledged.

"The house was clear! There was no sign of Danny," she insisted as they climbed back into the truck.

"I know he wasn't at the house Kono, but I bet he was nearby! Kipton, any movement from Fuentes?"

The FBI Agent shook his head.

"He hasn't left the house."

"Are you sure?"

Kipton seemed to get where he was coming from and dragged out his cellphone.

"I'll get them to check if he's still in th-" he stopped as his phone rang at the same moment that Kono answered her own cell.

Chin had picked up the lead as well and knew what to do.

"I'll check to see which of the neighbouring houses to Fuentes' have been rented out recently" he said quietly, glancing over at Kono who was frowning in concentration.

McGarrett nodded as he headed back towards Kahala, zoning out of the multiple conversations that were taking place, thinking about which properties they should search and wondering how close they had physically been to Danny. He cringed inwardly at the thought of Fuentes laughing at them.

"Boss!" Kono called. "The last activity on Danny's phone was a text message. It was to FBI Agent Adam Markowitz!"

Just then Kipton yelled into his phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

-h5o-

Special Agent Adam Markowitz cringed inwardly as his boss spluttered out a series of expletives, mostly denigrating him and Price for their obvious incompetence.

"Sorry Sir" was all he could really say.

Truth be told he could not believe it himself. Williams had gone for a comfort break. He himself had checked the bathroom windows that morning. He should not have been able to get out and he wondered at the man's new found resourcefulness. Up until now their prisoner had been compliant, quietly following their instructions. The windows didn't even look as though they had been forced, meaning that somehow Williams had unlocked the bathroom window and made off.

Kipton would have his badge for this he was certain.

He shared a sympathetic glance with Special Agent Tony Price, a rookie, who looked flustered at their run of bad luck. Poor kid.

"Stay there. We're on our way!" Kipton yelled down the phone.

"We sir?"

Kipton hesitated before replying.

"McGarrett and his team are coming. They have some questions."

Just great! Markowitz hung up and scrubbed his hands through his hair before turning to his partner.

"OK Kid, lets run through this again! See if we can work out how he did it at least."

-h5o-

Matthew Williams could not believe his luck.

He slipped through the grounds of the house unnoticed, wondering at the competence of the FBI Agents that had been assigned to protect him and keep him at the safe house. It had been easy. Too easy! Of course he had never tried to escape before, being happy to be in the safe confines of the FBI safe house back in Jersey. He had dreaded facing his brother and had held off even trying to get in touch with him. In any case, Kipton had made it perfectly clear to him that contacting his family, especially Danny was unacceptable.

But as soon as they touched down in Honolulu, knowing that his protective older brother was a scant few miles away from him, he could not stop thinking about Danny and about how they had said goodbye that night. He had broken his brother's heart, and his own along with it. And for all the promise of money had seemed the way out for him at the time, in the end all it had done was bring him despair. He had tried living a new life, new name, new image, but in the end he was forced to acknowledge to himself that he was a Williams, and that although of them all Danny took that particular trait to the extreme, the Williams family took their responsibilities seriously.

He could have called Danny back then. He knew his big brother would have been there for him. But this time he had to do it on his own. Stand up for himself and face the music. Only then would he be able to face his family and look them in the eye and ask them for the forgiveness that he so desperately craved. So he had turned himself in and told them everything, and they had cut him a deal.

He had challenged the FBI's decision to bring him to Hawaii in the first place. But they had insisted that the indictment would have to be in Hawaii, the place that the transaction and the deal had taken place. He didn't understand the logic then. But he did now. They had expected Fuentes to make a move here. He wondered if Danny had factored into their planning, and the thought that they could have been using him as bait made him shudder with anger.

Now he was out and he had two hours to get to the rendezvous. Two hours with which to come up with a plan to save his brother.

What would Danny do?

-h5o-

Pedro Fuentes regarded his prisoner silently, holding up the detectives own cellphone.

_"Danny! It's Mattie, I don't know how long I've got with this phone, please call back straight away. Please big brother, I really need you."_

Danny flinched inwardly at the sound of his brother's voice. He hadn't heard it for nearly a year and he recognised the desperation in his tone. Outwardly he hoped he maintained his demeanour of cool hatred towards his captor who stood in front of him with a wry smirk on his face. He was aware of the two goons standing behind him, and scoffed at the thought he was still deemed a threat in his current position.

"Family reunions can be very bittersweet don't you think Detective?" the smirk turned to a sneer.

"Go to hell!"

Fuentes simply continued to smile at him.

"Your brother turned out to be quite the disappointment." The Colombian started pacing leisurely around the room. "He was full of promises. And had so much potential. But now its wasted, and you I'm afraid are going to pay the price for his treachery."

Danny swallowed on reflex, wondering where this was going. He forced himself to remain calm as he bit back against the wall of fear for Matt that was building up inside him. He waited, hoping that the drug runner would not be able to keep the whereabouts of his brother from him. _Just wait Danny. Don't play into his hands._

"You give a man your trust, give him access to your accounts, pay him well for his task. And he double crosses you." Fuentes turned again and paced in front of the bound man. "You can't expect such deviousness to come without a cost. Can you Detective?"

_Wait Danny, just wait._

Fuentes stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"You're a clever man Detective Williams. Let us see if you can remain so impassive when your loving brother attempts to rescue you. And he will, mark my words. When he does I'll cut him down like the treacherous dog he is."

That's it! He was done! He had to know what had happened to his brother.

"What did he do to you Fuentes? Did he clear you out? Take more than his fair share of the profits?"

Fuentes laughed at the irony of Danny's statement.

"You don't know do you? Ha! This makes it all the sweeter. I'll leave you to think about it shall I?"

He nodded to the two thugs and left the room. Without a word Danny was blindfolded once more.

"What no bathroom break?" he yelled. "How about a drink of water or something? Maybe a knife so I can cut these ropes and break your face! See how those pretty decorations look with a bit of restructu- Ouph"

The thump to the side of his head knocked him over, tangling his feet in the legs of a chair with a wrench leaving him hissing in pain as his old knee injury made its presence known, even as his ears buzzed with the severity of the blow.

"Shut up!" the words hissed in his ear left him in no doubt what the consequences would be if he didn't.

They left him there on the floor in a tangled heap, blindfolded, sore, uncomfortable and sick with worry.

"God Steve, any time now man. Any time you're ready."


	5. What the hell heppened to my son?

Hi - thank-you for the reviews, alerts and favs. Sorry I've been so slow updating but life's been hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**What the hell happened to my son?**

Special Agent Adam Markowitz of the FBI could not believe the accusation being levelled at him. He shook his head vehemently at the furious features of Steve McGarrett.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"No? You just received a text from Fuentes! You're the one passing information to him!"

"Jesus – NO! Why would I do that? We've been after this guy for years!" he yelled desperately, looking over to his boss for support. "Look, I never received a text from anyone today." And he pulled out his cellphone and keyed in the passcode. Pulling up text messages he passed the phone into Kono's outstretched hand.

"McGarrett!" Kipton intervened. "It's not Markowitz!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. He's my partner. It's not him."

Steve McGarrett recalled a similar conversation from a time before when another police officer had been accused and Danny had fought vehemently to clear his name. The only proof that he had was that he just knew, because the man had been his partner. Now here he was again, with the simple difference being that this was a man that he did not know or trust, a man who was not Danny Williams. It took him a while to accept Danny's word at that time, how could he in all conscience share the same belief that this man's partner was innocent? After all Danny's life was at stake here.

"Boss!" declared Kono, "this isn't the number that was flagged. There must be another phone."

"Where's the other phone?" he turned back to the beleaguered Markowitz.

"I don't have another phone! For pete's sake I can't believe we are having this conversation! We're wasting time!"

"The last number contacted by Danny Williams' cellphone was registered to you. Now where is it?" Steve instinctively believed the man, but he had to be sure.

"I told you – I don't know!" he yelled back.

They stared at each other for several seconds, gauging each other. Until Steve eventually nodded and backed off.

"OK" he said.

"OK what?" huffed Kipton from the side.

"I believe you." And he turned towards Kono who was working frantically on her tablet device.

"Boss, I think I can explain this," she said. "The number that was contacted was registered to Markowitz ten days ago from somewhere here on the island."

"We arrived here just over a week ago," Kipton offered. "Someone set Adam up."

"Where's Price gone?" asked his partner, relieved that the pressure was finally off him.

The almost anonymous rookie agent had quietly disappeared during the exchange and they all regarded each other in surprise.

Just at that moment Steve McGarrett's cellphone rang. He answered, and then left the room swiftly at the sound of the irate voice on the line.

"Commander McGarrett, I want to know what the hell has happened to my son!"

-h5o-

Danny was not left in peace for very long.

The painted face of Wang Pak leered at him as he suffered yet another indignity at the hands of the other two morons, who only seemed to take pleasure in hurting him.

They had returned swiftly after Fuentes had left and declared that they were going to have a little fun with their captive. Hauling him roughly upright the two goons had proceeded to pound him mercilessly, taking turns in a game of who could do the most damage. A backhand to the face, a punch to the ribs, a kick to the legs. Just when he felt he couldn't take any more, they finally stopped and stepped back, observing their handiwork with obvious pride.

He was still conscious, but his ears rang with every blow he had taken around his head and his vision blacked momentarily. Blood seeped out of a cut above his left eye which was already swelling, and he felt the stinging of a bleeding lip. His breathing was laboured as his ribcage protested against the insult of having to expand and contract after suffering such abuse, and his sore knee in particular throbbed after a particularly vicious blow had caught him on its way to his shins. His shoulders and neck felt like they had been ripped as his bound arms resisted against the force of the beating. In all truth he felt like shit.

Wang Pak thought he was beaten and grinned at his victim as his head hung low, breaths coming in short pants as he fought against the pain and wondering what he had done to deserve a day that had started out so great only to turn into one from absolute hell. But what the villain didn't know was that Danny Williams was a stubborn individual and as long as he had something to fight for there would be no putting him down. They had kidnapped and beaten him, threatened his younger brother, and worst of all frightened his little girl. And as the Detective slowly raised his head, his look of hatred and disgust left no room for doubt and Wang Pak's smile faded.

"You done?" Williams wheezed at him, coughing then hissing with pain.

"For now, cop" he sneered in reply. "This was for your next photo shoot." He lifted Danny's own cellphone and took a picture of the injured detective. Danny hoped that the look in his eyes conveyed strength and determination and did not betray the desperation that he really felt, knowing that it would be used to torment someone he cared about. Steve, Rachel, or maybe Matt. His heart dropped like a stone when he considered that they might find his mother's number in his contacts list. Geez this would kill her.

Underlying everything was the primeval need to know that his daughter was safe. He knew he had to distract himself from that fear and played a risky strategy of riling his captives, trying to trick them into giving him some information.

"You getting good money for this?" he taunted, his breath hitching as he struggled to breathe. "You better hope you get the chance to spend some of it before my partner kills you, you son of a bitch"

"He has to find us first haole. By the time he finds you we'll be long gone."

"What makes you think he hasn't found you by now asshole?"

"Ha! You know he was only 50 yards in that direction a while back? So close all you had to do was yell and he would've come running! But he's gone and you have no chance of being rescued. Not by the cops and not by that dumb brother of yours."

"Ah that's your first mistake. My partner's no cop. He's tenacious – that means he won't let things go by the way – and he'll be back here." Danny blinked the blood from his eye as he tried to hold the man's stare.

"Yeah, but you won't be haole."

"You know I've been called that by worse people than you. We going on a trip?"

"Shut up!" and Pak raised his hand to strike him again.

"Enough!"

Pedro Fuentes entered the room and regarded the thugs' handiwork for a moment.

"Bring him" he said.

Danny almost groaned in relief when the binds were cut from his wrists, allowing his arms to finally drop, despite the knock on pain to his shoulders caused by the movement. Roughly hauled from the chair he tried to move under his own steam, but his numb and painful legs betrayed him and he was half dragged out of the room as his knees buckled under his unaccustomed weight. They took him outside and manhandled him into a dark sedan with one goon seated either side of him, each holding a gun to his ribs. Pak sat in the driver's seat while Fuentes rode shotgun.

He ignored the pain of his injuries as he focussed on the fragments of information he had learned. Matthew had double crossed Fuentes' drug gang somehow and for some reason it brought them back to Hawaii. They had been close to Fuentes' hole up, probably in a neighbouring house. Steve had been there and no doubt threatened Fuentes with violence but got nowhere, which meant that someone had intervened. But who? In a surge of optimism he also realised that if his partner had been so close to his location, then maybe he had information that led him to the moronic identifying markings of Fuentes' hired thugs. Someone who could describe them. Someone like Grace.

Steve had found of Grace! He clung on to that hope like a lifeline.

But how had Steve linked these morons with Fuentes? Did it have something to do with Matthew? Was Mattie going to try and attempt a rescue? It would never work. As soon as Fuentes saw him he was a dead man, both of them were. Maybe Mattie had gotten in touch with Steve. Why had he not called his brother when he was here?

In a flash of inspiration he figured it out. Ha! Matthew had turned State's Evidence and the FBI had kept him from contacting his family. That had to be it! That was why they were in Hawaii. And they had taken Danny to get to Matt.

Danny fought against the knot of dread that developed in his stomach, trying hard not to show his fear. Whatever was going to happen next involved his baby brother and he needed to stay strong for him so that they could both get out of this alive. Escape wasn't an option, not in his current situation, and judging by the rapidly advancing sting of pins and needles working along his arms and legs not in his condition either. No, his tactics would be the delaying kind. Keep them talking until his team showed up to rescue them. Because if there was one certainty in all of this chaos it was this: Steve McGarrett was coming.

He was counting on it.

_Not long now. Steve if you're going to make your move make it fast._

-h5o-

The phone call had been Danny's father and in any other circumstance he would have been amused at the familiar sounding rant that had been delivered to his son's partner. But Steve did not have time for sentimentality and his laser focus had one objective. He interrupted the man's tirade before it got into full swing.

"How did you know that he was in trouble?"

"Matthew called me. No contact for a year and then he phones out of the blue and drops this bombshell. I want to know what's going on! He said something about going to meet with some guy called Fuentes who had Danny. I tried to stop him but those boys of mine stopped obeying me a long time ago."

"You got the number he was using? We can trace where he is from that."

"Yeah I'll send it to you right now. McGarrett. Find my sons. Bring them back, I'm depending on you."

"Yessir!"

Taking Chin and Kono with him he had driven off, dialling the number that had been sent by Williams Sr. It was a number that Kono recognised as she attempted to trace its location. It was the phone that had been contacted by Fuentes earlier.

"Who is this?"

"Matthew its Steve McGarrett. We are on our way to help you."

"Dad called you?"

"Yeah he called me."

"Good. I can't do this alone." And he proceeded to tell them what he had planned.

Steve drove quickly, desperation motivating his haste. Kono and Chin sat grimly silent as the truck made its way towards Sand Island where the meeting was supposed to take place between Matthew Williams and Pedro Fuentes. Matthew was going to give himself up and bargain for Danny's life until 5-0 got there. They were still 20 minutes away and the meet was in 10.

Eventually Chin spoke up.

"This is a crazy plan Brah."

"What choice do we have? I'm not the one calling the shots here. There's no time to come up with an alternative."

"Danny'll go nuts."

"Well, let's hope he's still alive to get the chance to."

He looked at his cellphone as a message came in. It was from Rachel. He showed it to the others and they shared a look of horror at the battered features of their colleague.

They sped on, urging the vehicle to go a little faster as they feared they were running out of time.

-h5o-

It was getting dark when Matthew Williams received another message on Price's phone. It was a photograph of his big brother. He looked at the image in horror, feeling more terrified than he ever had in his life. The picture had been tagged with a message.

"Just in case you change your mind."

He stood at the rendezvous point nervously waiting for them to arrive, wondering how the hell he had managed to get himself into such a mess.

He straightened up, steeling himself when the dark sedan pulled slowly into the abandoned building site, there would be no witnesses here.

_I won't let you down Danny. Not this time._


End file.
